Manual de Culto ao Suzaku
by Lady Kourin
Summary: Saiba mais o sobre o maior bestseller dos últimos tempos!


_Retração: "Não me pertencem os direitos sobre Fushigi Yuugi e seus personagens. Todos os direitos cabem a Yuu Watase e associados. Apenas utilizo os personagens para a redação de fanfics."_

* * *

_**Manual de Culto ao Suzaku, torne-se uma Suzaku-no-miko**_

PARABÉNS!

Você acaba de adquirir mais um exemplar premiado do mais novo 'best seller': _"MANUAL DE CULTO AO SUZAKU - TORNE-SE UMA SUZAKU-NO-MIKO"_.

A partir de agora você poderá manter seu culto ao Deus do Sul em sua própria casa! Mas lembre-se ele sópode realizar apenas três desejos. E para isso siga os passos deste manual, abaixo citados:

1. Leia o manual até o fim, prestando atenção em cada vírgula ou ponto final.

2. VOCÊ agora é a SUZAKU-NO-MIKO, e para tal providencie uma roupa de estudante ginasial e duas fitas vermelhas para prender os cabelos. Adote os 'coques sagrados', que são aqueles que ficam no alto da cabeça. Arrume também um bom estimulante alimentar, para que você aumente sua fome e coma mais. Afinal, ser a Suzaku-no-miko não é fácil e você vai precisar de muita energia. Não vai precisar de cursos de culinária, já que os outros cozinharão para você, entretanto se quiser agradar um dos seus seishis com alguns quitutes, faça assim mesmo. Ele não vai morrer...

3. Reserve um quarto em sua casa para manter o seu templo de Suzaku.

4. Compre com nossos distribuidores (endereço - vide o final da página), o magnífico 'kit Apetrechos do Deus do Sul' por um preço consideravelmente barato. Este kit conta com: 1 estatueta do Deus Suzaku (uma fênix feita d barro pintado a mão, made in china); 1 tapete em seda bordado com a imagem de Suzaku e as 28 constelações (um mapa do céu); 1 tapete com as quatro direções para ser posto no meio do templo; 1 ânfora grande na qual serão postas as chamas de Suzaku; 1 pedestal grande para colocar a ânfora e 1 banquinho para a Miko. Além do item grátis, sua roupa de Cerimônia de invocação. Todos os produtos com garantia de seis meses. Com esses acessórios você montará o ambiente necessário ao culto do Deus do Sul.

5. Também com nossos distribuidores, você encontrará um pergaminho intitulado "Shijintenchisho - o livro dos quatro deuses do céu e da terra", que possui as instruções de como iniciar a cerimônia.

6. O mais importante os SEISHIS, os bravos guerreiros de Suzaku. Você poderá adquirir modelos deles também, através de nossos distribuidores. Com garantia de um ano após a compra. Abaixo as instruções de uso e manutenção:

INSTRUÇÕES GERAIS: _- Antes de ligar o seu modelo, verifique se a bateria foi colocada corretamente e se está completamente carregada, pois caso contrário poderá danificar os circuitos internos. _

_a) Modelo TAMAHOME _

_Caracteríticas: Muito bonito, adora sua família e é maníaco por moedas, e dinheiro principalmente. _

_Signo: Câncer_

_Constelação: Câncer_

_Manutenção e limpeza: Não apresenta problemas com o asseio, mas resista a possibilidade de ajuda-lo neste caso. _

_Observações: Cuidado com suas moedas, porque ele pode querer conta-las sem parar. Ele ficará muito feliz em protege-la como o seu guarda-costas. _

_b) Modelo HOTOHORI_

_Caracteríticas: Muito muito lindo, narcisista, grande senso de justiça e é o imperador de Konan. _

_Signo: Áries_

_Constelação: Hidra Macho _

_Manutenção e limpeza: Ele não apresenta problemas em asseio, porém sentirá falta de seus criados que o ajudavam a vestir-se. Também resista a tentação de ajuda-lo. _

_Observações: Por sua habilidade de espadachim pode ser muito útil na cozinha também. Ele irá precisar sempre de alguém que diga o quanto é belo e charmoso. _

_c) Modelo NURIKO _

_Caracteríticas: Gosta de vestir-se de mulher e se parece com uma mulher. É alegre, amigo e muito forte. _

_Signo: Peixes _

_Constelação: Hidra Macho_

_Manutenção e limpeza: Ele não apresenta problemas quanto a isso. Não estranhe o fato dele após o uso, passar a usar roupas masculinas e cortar o cabelo. _

_Observações: Só não é muito bom para dar conselhos. E também ele pode tentar disputar a atenção do modelo Tamahome e Hotohori com você. Por isso ignore-o. Depois ele pode se tornar o seu melhor conselheiro. _

_d) Modelo TASUKI _

_Caracteríticas: Muito ativo e impulsivo, ele é o mais irritadinho possível. _

_Signo: Áries_

_Constelação: Crater_

_Manutenção e limpeza: Muito cuidado com esse item: ELE DESTESTA ÁGUA! Portanto não o force a tomar banho e nadar em um lago. Deixe que o faço de bom grado, sempre que quiser. Resista a tentação de obrigá-lo a se assear._

_Observações:Não o irrite, você pode virar um churrasquinho. Cuidado com seus objetos pessoais, porque ele é um dos bandidos da montanha, e pode querer te raptar. _

_e) Modelo CHICHIRI_

_Caracteríticas: Alegre, sério e divertido. Às vezes parece estar em outro mundo. _

_Signo: Gêmeos _

_Constelação: Gêmeos _

_Manutenção e limpeza: Não apresenta problemas para a limpeza. Sempre o mantenha com várias máscaras reserva para uma eventual troca. _

_Observações: O olho ferido do modelo CHICHIRI não é defeito de fabricação, por isso ele vem com várias máscaras reserva para manter seu rosto escondido. Também não pergunte sobre essa cicatriz, ele não vai lhe responder. _

_f) Modelo CHIRIKO_

_Caracteríticas: Muito muito inteligente, com aparência andrógena. Amigo e tímido._

_Signo: Peixes_

_Constelação: Hidra Femea_

_Manutenção e limpeza: Não apresenta nenhuma rejeição a limpeza, e é de fácil manutenção._

_Observações: Para um bom uso do seu modelo CHIRIKO, consever sempre próximo a ele, bons livros, cadernos e lápis. Estes objetos são necessários para a sua saúde mental. E reserve um toque especial de paciência para os momentos em que ele perder sua marca no pé..._

_g) Modelo MITSUKAKE_

_Caracteríticas: Sérioe calado, ele é muito caridoso e está sempre pronto para ajudar os outros. Sabe manipular com destreza as ervas medicinais. _

_Signo: Touro_

_Constelação: Corvus_

_Manutenção e limpeza: Não apresenta problemas para a limpeza. Quanto a manutenção, isso é bem fácil, em caso de defeito é só utilizar um pouco da água sagrada que acompanha o modelo é pronto! Está novo de volta! _

_Observações: Este modelo acompanha um gatinho chamado de TAMANEKO, e ele se comprometerá em cuidar deste animalzinho. Sempre que tiver alguém doente precisando de sua ajuda, não o negue o direito de cuidar dessa pessoa, pois ele pode se lembrar de seu passado sombrio. _

7. Lembre-se de que uma vez iniciado o ritual de invocação ao Deus do Sul – SUZAKU, você não poderá voltar atrás, por isso vá até o fim!

8. Depois dos três pedidos realizados, você deve manter-se forte e não permitir jamais que o deus lhe consuma, caso isso aconteça, temos um certificado de garantia para a sua vida de um ano! Isso mesmo! Se me um ano você não realizar seus três desejos, lavaremos nossas mãos.

9. Assine e nos envie o seu **certificado de garantia**, com endereço e telefone para contato. Após ser consumida pelo Deus, temos o prazo de três dias para te trazer de volta, caso contrário reclame em nosso SAC.

10. Esperamos que você possa se divertir muito em nosso JOGO MISTERIOSO!

Endereço: Distrito Industrial de Xangai

Caixa postal: 33.666-9

Xangai – China.

SAC: (0XX66) 6696-6669

* * *

**N/A: **

_Bem, eu tentei fazer um manual de suzaku, baseado no mangá. Espero que tenham gostado! Dependendo das reviews, eu farei um manual de Seiryu. _

_Kourin-sama_


End file.
